


Comprehensive Star Wars Revision (In progress, Hiatus)

by Penumbra Penn (Penumbra_Penn)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbra_Penn/pseuds/Penumbra%20Penn
Summary: WIP - A Comprehensive revision/rewrite of the prequel, original, and sequel trilogies for Star Wars.





	Comprehensive Star Wars Revision (In progress, Hiatus)

The Galactic Republic faces inner turmoil while a mega-corporation known as the Trade federation disputes the taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems.  
Using its vast array of resources, including a new line of battle-droids, the planet of Naboo has been surrounded by the Megacorp in a choking blockade!  
Choked itself by its bloated Congress, the Republic struggles to find a solution. In secret, the Supreme Chancellor sends two Jedi to negotiate an end to the conflict...

Only the thrumming of the engine accompanies the silence as Obi-Wan sits across from his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The initial contact was cold, but polite, and the neimoidian representatives had welcomed them aboard the star-cruiser to speak their terms for ending the blockade. Qui-Gon was sitting in meditation, waiting for their clearance to land with a look of serenity, while Obi-Wan tried to calm a wave of anxiety that was creeping over him. His master spoke up,

"You are troubled my padawan, what is bothering you?"

"I feel as if it's taking too long for us to be cleared to board, master. The representatives made it seem like we were going to be meeting shortly, I fear something is happening beyond our knowledge."

"I share your suspicions, Obi-Wan, but you mustn't let them cloud your judgement. Fear is a part of the path to the dark side. Acknowledge your feelings and know it is the Jedi way to release them, to act with deliberation and consciousness, not in consort with your emotions. Meditate with me"

**Author's Note:**

> I need to rewatch a few more times, Updates coming soon.


End file.
